


In Which Thor and Loki Meet Mermaids

by bonzai_bunny



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: In which Thor and Loki meet mermaids





	In Which Thor and Loki Meet Mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet, this time a little bit of sibling fluff.

Loki followed his brother through the damp underbrush, petulant and sullen. He did not know why Thor wouldn’t tell him where they were going. He could teleport them there easily, but Thor said it would be a surprise. This journey was supposed to be a makeup gift for when Thor accidentally destroyed one of Loki’s story books (one that Frigga had read to him as a babe and thus was very sentimental to him), but it felt like they had been walking for hours. 

Quite frankly, Loki was tired. Why would Thor lead him to a place where their horses could not travel? The sun was beginning to shift from its midday position and Loki called to his brother, who was several paces ahead,  
  
“Brother, if we do not get there and get back soon, mother will have both of our hides!”  
  
“We’re almost there!” Thor called back with a grin and Loki had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Thor had said that twenty minutes ago.   
  
Suddenly, Thor pushed his way through a particularly thick mass of scaly leaves and white-boned trees until he had disappeared entirely and Loki hastened to follow, because as much as he didn’t mind going on this journey with his brother, he didn’t particularly enjoy being lost. He fought his way through the plants and let out a small gasp.  
  
Thor was standing proudly in front of a lake with the clearest water Loki had ever seen. There was a mist above it that shone and shimmered and told Loki there was magic here and beautiful magic at that. Thor probably sensed it, even if he could not see it himself.  
  
“Do you like it, brother?”  
  
Loki nodded mutely as he stepped closer to the water. He tried to feel what was controlling it, but it was too far out of his grasp. He cautiously dipped a hand into it and it felt warm, like someone had been drawing a bath.  
  
Loki heard movements behind him and saw Thor tugging off his tunic.   
  
“Thor…” He warned.   
  
“I don’t see the harm in taking a swim, brother! Look at it!”

Thor had a point; whoever did this was certainly not malicious. But Loki also didn’t want have to explain to Frigga why one of her sons was cursed by a witch or something. He said nothing, however, as Thor stripped off his breeches and waded into the water. It was surprisingly deeper than it looked and Loki would deny the little bubble of fear that took over when Thor was in the center and he disappeared beneath the surface.   
  
“Thor?” He called, barely breathing as the other didn’t rise. He was almost contemplating jumping in himself until Thor came back up, laughing as something pulled him towards the shore. It was a woman he realized, a woman with scales all over her body and, he gasped, the tail of a fish.   
  
“Thank you, milady,” Thor laughed as he was rolled onto the white sand of the shoreline.   
  
The woman—fish?—simply smiled and pet his wet hair. Loki supposed she was a mute animal and stepped closer, oddly in awe of her beauty.   
  
“Did you create this?” Loki asked, gesturing to the lake as a whole. The woman shook her head and pointed to her chest. Loki wasn’t sure what that meant, but he asked,  
  
“Are there more of you?” She nodded eagerly with a smile.  
  
“May we meet them?” She nodded again and then disappeared.   
  
“Isn’t this wonderful?” Thor exclaimed when the woman was gone. Loki had to admit, this wasn’t at all what he was expecting and this wasn’t anything he had encountered in his readings of Asgard.   
  
“Yes, this is lovely. I wonder what she is.” 

More of them came back and both Loki and Thor waded into the water to greet them properly. There were mostly female, although a male or two hung back, watching. They seemed incredibly interested in the brothers’ un-scaled skin and when they touched him, Loki felt a shiver of something warm flow through him. He had never felt magic so pure.   
  
“You’re beautiful,” he told one of them, who seemed shier than the rest (and it just so happened she was prettier than the rest). She perked up immediately and kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to heat up. Thor just laughed and teased him about the mischievous Loki being tricked by a mute creature.   
  
Thor and Loki left the creatures reluctantly when the sky was purple with the sunset and the faint outlines of their moons were distant in the sky. It was late when they got back, hungry and chafing from where their wet clothing had dried, but Frigga didn’t yell at them too harshly. She took one look at them, hiding their smiles while she tried to chastise them about time-management and shook her head. They were given supper with no seconds or desserts (which was really more of punishment for Thor than Loki) and sent to bed.   
  
But Loki didn’t mind. He squeezed Thor’s hand before they parted to their separate chambers and whispered, “Thank you.”   
  
Thor smiled possibly the hugest smile Loki had ever seen on his face (and that was truly saying something), and kissed him on the head.   
  
“You’re welcome, brother.”


End file.
